Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus, and more particularly to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus which can improve image display quality.
Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, generally has a lot of shift registers for controlling gray levels of all pixels displayed in the display device at the same time point. On the other hand, for circuit designs of shift registers, the correctness of outputs corresponding to signals at each time point should be taken into account, in order to ensure image display quality of the display device. However, if waveforms of scan signals outputted by shift registers have errors, image data would be erroneously displayed by the display device. In addition, for a high-definition flat display device, shift registers would be easily interfered by noise, which results in image display issue.